


Leaving

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Leaving? What Leaving?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: So I wrote some random Argentstep just because.Enjoy!
Relationships: Lady Argent/ Sidestep
Kudos: 10





	Leaving

“So you’re leaving?” she asks, clearly not amused

“It’s over,” you say without raising your voice as you continue packing. You have no idea how she tracked you down to this motel. Nor do you feel like asking.

“That’s it then. You’re giving up”

You don’t answer, as you keep rolling your socks. Since when do you have so much clothing?

She leans on the bed and glares straight into your eyes.

“Answer me! Are you just a fucking quitter then?”

You focus on folding a pair of pants…

Your mind picks up her intention even before her hand moves.

She takes your suitcase, with all its clothing and just hurls it against the wall, your socks, shirts and underwear flying everywhere… By the sound, it makes you are pretty positive the plastic lid is broken. You hear complains coming from the next room, but you don’t mind them… 

She’s completely furious. But that is unavoidable.

“Whatever. Maybe I travel light” you say gathering your car keys and walking to the door.

“You’re not going to leave until you answer me!” she says blocking you.

“Fuck Argent… What more do you want me to do? I LOST AND YOU GUYS WON!” you begin raising your voice. This is getting tiresome. “Do you want me to go by the Headquarters, tell them all I’m SORRY? Is that it?”

“It would be ok for starters!” she says crossing her arms. “Coward” she adds her voice dripping poison.

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! YOU DON’T KNOW HALF THE STORY!” you yell at her.

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU WON’T FUCKING TELL ME, YOU MORON!”

“I… can make you step back…” Are you threatening her now? Oh, you are. You keep surprising yourself, always sinking to new lows. 

“You just try” she challenges you “It’ll be your funeral”

You take a couple of seconds to calm down before you try again.

“You know what, you want to call me a quitter? A coward? Fine! Go ahead! Just let me go, and I’ll be out of your hair forever. You won’t have to see me, you won’t even hear of me again, you won’t even have to remember me, I’m not meant to be memorable. Until the directive finds me, and then I won’t be ANYONE’s problem. It’s a win-win.”

“And where in the hell would you even go?”

“Wh… Why? WHY DO YOU EVEN ASK THAT?” you yell, exasperated. She remains stoic. “What the fuck do you care where I go? I don’t know! I’ll just go away! That’s enough! That’s what everyone needs! I shouldn’t have returned in the first place!”

“Maybe not but you did! And you exposed a clusterfuck conspiracy in this city, not to mention the whole country and the government! And now you have to stay and make it right!” she yells back.

“I don’t have to do SHIT!” you snap back. You pace back and forth, before turning towards her "Look I tried! I fucking tried! But now everyone knows who I am… And I’m not going to go back. I thought I could finish this, spread the truth but guess what? I’m a fraud and a failure! I wanted to be this big anarchist and I’m just a fucked up experiment gone wrong. Newsflash, nobody cares what I have to say!“

"You have a voice. And so far you’ve got EVERYONE listening”

You rub your eyes, standing next to her.

“Fuck… Just move ok? Let me go. I don’t owe you any explanations… Whatever I did to you, you already got revenge for that… And why do you even keep following me? Not even Ortega does anymore” you ask

Her emotions are so unpredictable right now that you don’t even pick up what comes next before it happens.

“BECAUSE I FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU, ASSHOLE!” she says giving you what seems like a gentle push… that sends you flying against the wall.

You hit your arm against it… Not broken… the pain is there, but it’s hard to focus on it right now.

You let yourself fall into the corner, holding your arm.

She walks slowly towards you.

“Don’t?” you say holding your palm, telling her to stop. To keep away from you. She doesn’t.

“I’m just bad news… I’m a piece of trash. I used you. I’m not even human. And I’m a fucked up criminal.”

“Well no one said I had good taste in men,” she says sitting down by your side.

You can’t help the smile. “That’s… some understatement”.

Argent doesn’t reply… instead, she takes a hand to your cheek… making you turn to face her… and then you are kissing. That’s all you can focus on. Your tongue against her’s.

And then she lets go… and you are back inside the filthy motel room.

“You’re going to get all your stuff back inside that suitcase, and then you’re going to come down. I’ll get Ricardo, he’s asking for you in the hotels across the street…And then we’re going to the headquarters together. And then we are ALL going to have a talk.” She states.

You nod, surprised. "Ortega came too?"

"Of course he did. Now get your stuff already!"

“You broke my suitcase” you accuse her, pointing your finger at the thing.

“I’ll carry your stupid suitcase. And If I hear one more complaint, I swear I’ll shove the fucking thing up your ass”

She walks down the door before you can scan her mind to tell if she’s lying or not. You better pick up your stuff right now.

**Author's Note:**

> My Fanfiction: https://chaniters.tumblr.com/post/181692759294/my-fanfiction-for-fallen-hero 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters and the setting of the Fallen Hero: Rebirth and upcoming Fallen Hero: Retribution games written by Malin Riden. I do not claim ownership of any characters from the Fallen Hero wold. These stories are a work of my imagination, and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. These works are intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author. I am not profiting financially from the creation of these stories, and thank the author for her wonderful game/s, without which these works would not exist


End file.
